Puzzle Pieces
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: One puzzle with different pieces. "Puzzle Pieces that look alike won't fit." "But we're different puzzle pieces..." "So we fit." Read and Review please! One-shot!


**Title: Puzzle Pieces  
**

**Summary: One puzzle with different pieces. "Puzzle Pieces that look alike won't fit." "But we're different puzzle pieces..." "So we fit."**

**Notes: This takes place before the 'nanny that betrayed them' incident. I figured this was a good way that they would realize their "We're different but we're are one" thing. I know it sounded so much better in my head...fuuhhh...anyways my first Ouran fic, please be gentle... though constructive critism and praises are much loved and appreciated! Please enjoy!**

* * *

It had just been two days since their nanny had left (she said she couldn't deal with the Devil's reincarnates) and there was still no replacement. As a result the twins weren't allowed to leave the mansion. Surprisingly, they complied and stayed in doors.

Hikaru and Kaoru were in one of their playrooms busy with entertaining themselves when Kaoru stumbled on a box containing their old toys.

"Ne, Hikaru…"

The older twin looked up and towards his brother. Kaoru was holding something small but it was a bit bigger than his hand and was square.

"What is it Kao?"

The five year old Kaoru toddled over to his brother. He sat down next to Hikaru and showed him what he found. Hikaru stared at it for a long while before he looked at his brother.

"Uh, so?"

The thing was a four piece jigsaw puzzle that depicted the jungle in bright and vivid colors, with a monkey dangling from a branch at the left side and a bird perched on the right side of the branch.

"It's us."

Hikaru's brows furrowed. He looked back at the puzzle thinking about what Kaoru said. After a while he still hadn't gotten what Kaoru meant. He frowned and looked back up at his brother.

"We're like the bird and the monkey?"

Kaoru blinked and looked at the toy he was holding before nodding. "Yeah but…we're also the puzzle."

"We're the puzzle, too?"

Kaoru nodded.

"How?"

"Ummm…" Kaoru stared at the puzzle for a while as he thought of his answer. He didn't really understand why he said he and Hikaru were like the puzzle, it just felt like that right thing. He and Hikaru were puzzle pieces that fit together. "We fit together."

"Yeah, we do." Hikaru was back to messing with their toys while Kaoru contemplated on his new theory.

Silence reigned with the exception of the thumping and occasional colliding noises from whatever Hikaru was doing with their toys.

Then….

"Kao?"

Kaoru looked at his brother. "Yeah?"

"Let's play…" Kaoru knew Hikaru was talking about the jigsaw puzzle. He flipped the jigsaw upside down and the four pieces fell to the floor silently.

"Like us." The twins murmured.

"We're like the puzzle. I am the puzzle piece that Kaoru is not."

_Whatever Hikaru is, I'm not…_

The top left piece looked identical to the bottom right, Hikaru took both of it while Kaoru took the last two pieces which were cut identically too.

"And I am the puzzle piece that Hikaru is not."

_And whatever Hikaru is not, I am._

Hikaru looked at the pieces he held; experimentally he tried to put them together.

"Puzzle pieces that look alike won't fit."

_We're as different as night and day…_

Kaoru nodded and took one of his brother's and fit it with one of his, it slid into place and Kaoru smiled.

"But we're different puzzle pieces…"

…_and this difference means a lot to us._

"So we fit." They said at the same time with the same tone of voice after the last piece was in place. Hikaru and Kaoru easily solved the puzzle in a few seconds.

_But the two of us are one._

The twins stared at the cartoon picture of the jungle with the monkey and the bird. "One puzzle with different pieces…"

"Hikaru…we'll always be together, right?"

_We exist only for each other…_

Silence.

"Stupid Kaoru…what kind of question is that." Hikaru frowned at his brother. "Of course we'll always be together…if we're not together then who else will we be with?"

…_and this is a fact that defines us._

Simultaneously they reached for each other's hands.

"Hikaru…I'm glad that we'll always be together."

"Me too."

A few beats of silence then Hikaru spoke up again…

"Kao, I'm bored…let's go look for something else to do."

"Okay."

They stood up together, hands still linked together, and left the playroom with their toys scattered here and there. Kaoru held the puzzle in his free hand as Hikaru closed the door behind them.


End file.
